This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of zip fasteners from textile supporting tapes with sets of injection molded locking members and means for implementing the process. A process and means of this kind are described in CH-A-635 026 which discloses as the principal component a transverse slide whereby both the locking members with the upper stopping members and the end members are manufactured in a single injection molding process using the same molding tool together with a center portion of any length. This process and means represented a technical advance over the prior art since previously the end members had to be injection molded separately and applied. However with the process and means according to this patent it is not possible to mold the box as well, and in accordance with CH-A-626 241 this is manufactured separately and connected to one of the end members of the previously mentioned patent using a connector. Separate manufacture of the box and its connection with the connector requires further process steps and is therefore cost intensive.
Also there are in the main two types of zip fasteners on the market, namely a type with staggered members in which each member consists of two teeth offsetting each other on the two sides of the textile tape, and a so-called slit-teeth type in which the member is of one piece and located on both sides of the textile tape and in which a slit is provided in the front side of the other member. According to the known state of the art this slit is milled subsequently using special tools with the result that the wear on precise and expensive tools is very great.